Redención
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: ¿Acaso está condenada para siempre el alma de Tom Riddle? Eso parecía pensar el alma de Dumbledore. Pero tras el velo hay quienes no están de acuerdo. Fantasía sobrenatural regalo de Reyes Magos para Cris Snape, con cierto OC de Magia Hispanii.


**REDENCIÓN**

_Cris Snape pidió un regalo de Reyes. En realidad, me dio tres alternativas. Al final, solamente he hecho una: un atisbo de la gran aventura que espera a Sara tras el Velo. Pero tiene retazos de otra petición. _

Feliz día de Reyes 2015

* * *

><p>Si en algo podía Sara Amatriaín, bruja que fue en el mundo de los vivos, con Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mago inglés antagonista en más de un sentido, era que la muerte, o mejor dicho la vida tras los velos, era toda una aventura. Un constante descubrimiento y un proceso de permanente elevación.<p>

Sara recordaba el momento de su muerte, pues durante menos que un nanosegundo fue consciente de lo que significaba el rayo verde que se le venía encima, como a cámara lenta. Inmediatamente después contempló su cadáver y a sus familiares rodeándola, y quiso consolarlos, pero no pudo porque una fuerza potente la arrebataba hacia algún otro lugar, un sitio de luz donde la aguardaban otros seres también de luz.

Tardó en volver a ser consciente de quién y qué había sido, aunque la noción del espacio y del tiempo no era la misma, y cuando completó aquel extraño proceso de recuperación de su identidad, también supo que la plenitud solo la hallaría cuando se reuniera con su compañero vital, su alma gemela, el hombre al que había amado con locura desde los diecisiete años, el padre de sus cuatro hijos. Pero en tanto llegaba el momento de reunirse con él al otro lado de los velos, ambos habían conseguido mantener un contacto permanente, en buena medida debido a que Santiago había sido educado en la magia celta de sus ancestros gallegos, lo que lo hacía especialmente versado y sensible a los resquicios entre mundos.

En cualquier caso, el proceso de "perfeccionamiento" de un alma es continuo y puede llevarse a cabo completando distintas misiones. Las almas de los que no fueron magos en vida a veces se pasaban un tiempo maravillándose de su mera existencia. Algunas almas se convierten en guardianes de los vivos, sus Protectores o ángeles de la guarda. Otras se hacían mensajeras entre mundos. Las había que se regocijaban en la contemplación de otras almas y, por lo general, a todas les venía bien recibir un poco de oración de parte de los vivos. El nivel de máxima contemplación del Creador se alcanzaba en algún punto, y eso debía ser "el cielo" según recordaba Sara de sus pensamientos encajonados en la vida espacio-temporal. Y también había un lugar donde las almas no estaban felices. Sara se resistía a pensar en ello como infierno y prefería inframundo, pero no le cabía la menor duda de que existía aunque no hubiera pasado por allí y que sus habitantes lo eran porque en vida habían obrado conscientemente para ello.

Sara sabía que había hecho el bien, aunque por otra parte cada vez era más consciente de sus defectos y de las veces que no fue todo lo buena que debiera. Esa toma de conciencia formaba parte de ese proceso de perfeccionamiento y elevación.

De lo que no tenía idea, hasta que su hija Amaia estuvo tan enferma que atisbó el otro lado del velo, fue de que ese libre albedrío lo conservaba al otro lado del velo.

Había echado de la presencia del espíritu de Amaia al alma de su primer marido. Y eso, había acabado por comprender, no había estado del todo bien.

Amaia había sufrido una intervención al límite de la ciencia. Habían extraído su corazón para curarlo fuera de su cuerpo mientras ella se mantenía prácticamente hibernada y conectada a una máquina. Durante la cirugía, el espíritu de su hija había abandonado su cuerpo durante un rato, y en el plano astral ambas se habían encontrado. Claro que el encuentro no se había limitado a madre e hija, apareciendo por allí el alma del primer marido, un hombre que nunca le cayó bien y que encima le había hecho mucho daño. Andoni tenía mal aspecto, aunque Sara no podría decir en qué lo percibía. Tampoco tenía conciencia de haberse topado con él anteriormente en el Más Allá, así que no sabía si había tenido en algún momento un aspecto diferente. Pero Amaia sí que fue capaz de definirlo después, cuando le contó su experiencia a su marido Fernando: deforme. Andoni parecía deforme.

Su hija era tan buena que cuando se recuperó un poco se desplazó hasta el cementerio donde reposaban los restos de su primer marido. Una lágrima, tan solo una, se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la piedra. Esa lágrima de compasión por parte de quién probablemente más habia sufrido por causa de Andoni había bastado para que su alma experimentara una notable mejoría.

Redención.

Se trataba de la Redención. Y algo bueno debió hacer en vida aquel hombre si es que tras los velos la merecía. Andoni no estaba en el inframundo, sino en aquel extenso universo de elevación. Como ella.

Sara se sintió desconcertada por un tiempo hasta que empezó a comprender. En parte porque observó a su hija mayor. Amaia pasó por un periodo largo de lenta recuperación durante el cual se percató de que había adquirido cierta facilidad para el viaje astral, sobre todo cuando tras las sobremesas se retiraba a descansar un rato tumbada en la cama. De hecho, ambas habían vuelto a encontrarse en un plano intermedio en varias ocasiones. En esos encuentros, Sara había acabado por comprender en qué consistía aquello.

Redención.

Su hija era un ser de bondad y de luz, mucho más bondadosa y luminosa que ella misma. Cuando traspasara los velos, su proceso de elevación sería muy distinto al suyo. Si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho de la emoción.

- A veces le dabas demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Y en eso no has cambiado.- Le dijo Amaia una tarde, en uno de aquellos encuentros astrales. Y su rostro se iluminó con una carcajada.- Es mucho más sencillo, mamá.

- Es más sencillo si tienes un corazón tan puro como el tuyo. Yo soy más retorcida, y al parecer el refrán "genio y figura" va más allá de la sepultura.

- Te estás juzgando con demasiado rigor, mami.

-¿Tu crees?

- Claro. Al fin y al cabo, si soy como soy os lo debo en muchísimo a papá y a ti.

- Entonces no lo hice del todo mal.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Y no solo yo. Míranos a todos. No imaginaba que te encontraría tan crítica.

- Me queda mucho por expiar, me parece a mí.

A pesar de no contar con un cuerpo material, Sara hubiera agradecido un abrazo que paliara siquiera un poco su desasosiego.

Al cabo de un rato, Fernando hizo acto de presencia en el dormitorio. Se sentó con suavidad en el borde de la cama y la besó en los labios. Amaia sonrió abriendo los ojos.

-¿Has descansado bien? – Preguntó él solícito. A pesar de haber cumplido los ochenta, Fernando no aparentaba más de sesenta o sesenta y cinco. Su pelo ya estaba totalmente blanco, pero lucia alborotado como cuando tenía dieciséis. Y sus ojos seguían siendo como el mejor chocolate espeso de la Floriana. Cada día lo quería más, de eso estaba cierta. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Ajá.- Contestó plácida.- He vuelto a desdoblarme.

- ¿Has estado por ahí de parranda?

- Mas bien de charleta con mi madre.

- Tu madre es una gran mujer, en esta vida y en la otra. Siempre cuidándonos.

- Pues ella no parece pensarlo.

-¿Cómo?

- Ya ves… ha sido por…bueno, todas las experiencias de los últimos tiempos.

-Entiendo…

Amaia no insistió. Claro que Fernando entendía. El también era un ser muy especial. Y obviamente, pensaba como ella, que Sara exageraba.

El mundo tras el velo es un multiverso multidimensional eternamente cambiante cuya explicación se escapa para los que estamos a este lado. Pero Sara ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello, así que tampoco le sorprendió hallarse repentinamente en el interior de un edificio diáfano y decimonónico, erigido con ladrillo visto. Al principio el entorno era blanco, pero enseguida se definió con andenes y vías. Estaba en una estación que fue llenándose de gente. Almas que habían cruzado el velo entablaban alegre charla con almas que todavía no lo habían hecho y se podría palpar cierta excitación. Conforme fue aumentando la nitidez, Sara apreció que iban cobrando formas humanas. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Y sus… atuendos. Unos atuendos que a pesar de ser tan extraños tenían algo de familiar. Sara también estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación del Más Allá: a veces una diminuta impronta que quedó livianamente plasmada en la memoria corporal cobraba forma y sentido de manera repentina tras el velo, pero el alma necesitaba de un proceso de asimilación y reconocimiento. Tan solo tenía que ser un poco paciente y acabaría por recordar…

-¡Ah! – Habría exclamado de tener corporeidad. Estaba entre magos, mayormente. Porque aquellos seres iban vestidos con túnicas. En su mayoría. Aquellos señores que agarraban cada uno de una mano a una alegre cría, por ejemplo, iban de muggles. De muggles de los cincuenta o así, pero muggles. ¡Menuda boina rosa desvaído de punto se había calado aquella mujer! ¿De qué le sonaba? Era delgada y larga, como un palo. El hombre que la acompañaba no le sonaba de nada. Era un hombre bajo, con abundante pelo oscuro, y había algo de sibilino en sus movimientos. En cambio, la criatura sonriente que llevaban de la mano era un verdadero encanto. Tenía algo de familiar aquella niña, cosa curiosa porque Sara se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de la pareja que la llevaba de la mano, ella todavía no había hecho el Viaje hacia el otro lado.

Los siguió con la mirada intrigada hasta que se topó con un personaje que reconoció al punto.

-¡Dumbledore!

-Sara Amatriaín. La eternidad te trata bien.

- Usted está tal y como lo recordaba.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Se lo he dicho con sinceridad. Aquí donde nos hallamos… me refiero al lado del velo, como comprenderá, no tiene sentido andar con disimulos.

- Siempre tan enérgica como cuando eras una chiquilla.

-También me lo tomaré como un cumplido.- Sara omitió deliberadamente cualquier referencia a que la hubiera denominado "chiquilla". Cierto que cuando se conocieron ella tenía diecisiete años, pero esa era la mayoría de edad legal en la Inglaterra Mágica. Además, era una bruja hecha y derecha que demostró su valor y solvencia mágica. Precisamente ayudando a los ingleses. Le pareció que Dumbledore era un tanto hipócrita, pero se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no importaba que aquel mago excéntrico mantuviera esos rasgos del hombre que en vida fue. – Me pregunto por qué me hallo aquí. Parece… ¿King Cross?

-Es King Cross. La estación desde donde parten los trenes para Hogwarts…

- Por el andén nueve y tres cuartos, sobre la tumba de la reina Boadicea.

Dumbledore se envaró un poquito al escuchar la mención a aquella reina hechicera britana que puso en jaque a los romanos. Sara supuso que el hecho simbólico de que los niños rindieran visita a la tumba de tal personaje antes de partir para el castillo donde se formaban mágicamente no era del agrado del recuerdo de Dumbledore, pero tampoco quiso darle mayor importancia.

- En cualquier caso…- Insistió mirando en torno suyo.- Sigo sin saber bien por qué me hallo aquí.

- Pues es tu visión, no la mía.

Sara sabía que tenía razón, aunque no podía imaginar por qué había ido a parar allí. Ni tampoco qué hacía Dumbledore en su visión. Sin saber bien por qué razón, echó a caminar por el andén. El mago inglés la siguió en silencio durante unos metros hasta que de repente la niña que había visto de la mano de la mujer de rosa palo apareció ante ella. Tenía unos ojos de un azul grisáceo y sonreía de una manera muy familiar.

-¡Mira ahí! – Dijo la cría señalando un banco. Sara giró la cabeza y vio un bulto que se movía sin mucha energía. Avanzó a paso rápido sabiéndose seguida por Dumbledore y se sorprendió enormemente cuando llegó hasta el banco y pudo observar claramente de qué tipo de alma se trataba.

Estaba desgarrada.

Parecía un bebé por el tamaño y las muestras de dependencia, pero no era un bebé. Estaba entre almas de magos y brujas, tenía que haber sido uno de ellos. Su aspecto era espeluznante. ¿Qué había hecho aquella alma en vida?

- No puedes hacer nada por él.- Murmuró Dumbledore.

-¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Es un trozo de alma.- Respondió Dumbledore de manera lacónica.

- ¿Un trozo? – Sara estaba perpleja. Haber fragmentado el alma era tremendo. Una razón sin más para estar en el inframundo. Y sin embargo, se hallaba en aquella especie de ¿limbo? Que era el entorno en el que Dumbledore se sentía cómodo. Porque por mucho que dijera que era su Visión, Sara sabía que no la había creado ella. Había sido llamada a aquel lugar. Sería para algo.

-Pero… parece que está esperando…

-No puede esperar ya nada.

Sara seguía pensando que tenía que haber alguna razón para que aquel pedazo de alma estuviera en aquel lugar y no en otro. Iba a volver a preguntar al mago inglés, pero entonces apareció de nuevo la niña.

-¡Tata!¡Toma!

Sara se sorprendió enormemente. La criatura había tomado entre sus brazos el trozo de alma y se lo ofrecía. Instintivamente extendió los suyos para tomarlo. Antes de asirlo escuchó por última vez la voz de Dumbledore.

-No puedes hacer nada…

Cuando sostuvo el pedazo en sus brazos, la visión de King Cross, junto con Dumbledore y toda la gente que había salvo la niña, se disolvió. Solo permaneció un instante la figura de la niña, sonriendo afablemente. De repente, Sara cayó en la cuenta de que tenía los mismos ojos que Ricardo Vallejo, y entonces supo quienes eran las dos almas que la habían llevado hasta allí de la mano. La cría alzó la suya en un gesto claro de despedida antes de desvanecerse, dejándola en su propia Visión habitual, que no era otra que la casa en la que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, preguntándose quién sería en el futuro aquella niña. Y qué tendría que hacer con aquel trozo de alma.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Andoni. Su aspecto cada vez recordaba más al que tuvo en vida, cuando su alma no se había ennegrecido.

- Redención.- Susurró.

Y Sara supo que, por mucho mal que hubiera hecho aquella criatura, había para él un camino de redención. Pero no podía recorrerlo solo. En primer lugar, habría que juntar todos los trozos en los que hubiera partido su alma, una tarea titánica. Sara supo entonces que culminar tal misión supondría la completa elevación. También supo que no era tarea para ella sola. Habría de cuidar el trozo hasta que llegara el momento de emprender tal aventura. No la emprendería sola. Sara anhelaba esa perfección, su paraíso particular. Pero no lo concebía sin Santiago.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué los retazos de alma de Tom Riddle no están en el inframundo y sí en el limbo? Eso es algo que algún día Sara entenderá. Pero de momento, a ella solo le importa saber que, por lo que sea, merece una redención. Y que no la alcanzará solo.<em>


End file.
